Forum:2014-15 South-West Indian Ocean cyclone season/Betting pools
Welcome to the 2014-15 South-West Indian Ocean cyclone season Betting pools! Enjoy! To keep it fun, don't bet on storms that have already formed! No actual betting is going on here (that I'm aware of) Informal betting on date of formation of first storm (November 16) *Before October 1 - *October 1 to 10 - *October 11 to 20 - *October 21 to 31 - October 24. AndrewTalk To Me 10:05, August 10, 2014 (UTC) --Steve820 16:57, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *November 1 to 10 -Supportstorm (talk) 16:45, September 16, 2014 (UTC) *'November 11 to 20 - ''NO WINNER!!' (Adjali formed November 16)'' *November 21 to 30 - Ryan1000 03:01, July 27, 2014 (UTC) *December 1 to 10 - *December 11 to 20 - *December 21 to 31 - *January 1 to 30 - *After January 30 - *There will be no storms this year (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on date of dissipation of last storm (April 11) *There will be no storms this year (highly unlikely) - *Before March 1 - *March 1 to 10 - *March 11 to 20 - *March 21 to 31 - *April 1 to 10 - Ryan1000 03:01, July 27, 2014 (UTC) *'April 11 to 20 - ''WINNER!!' (Joalane dissipated April 11)'' April 15. AndrewTalk To Me 10:05, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *April 21 to 30 - --Steve820 16:57, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *May 1 to 10 - *May 11 to 20 - *May 21 to 31 - *June 1 to 10 -Supportstorm (talk) 16:45, September 16, 2014 (UTC) *June 11 to 20 - *June 21 to 30 - *Storm active at start of July 1, 2015 - Informal betting on strangest storm I couldn't resist. What storm do you think will shre the rules of climatology the most? Please tell why, it makes it more fun. This section is just for fun. There will likely be no winner. Because of this, please do not cross out the names as they form, do not bet on more than one storm name, and please do not bet on a storm that has already formed. :) *Adjali - *Bansi - *Chedza - Loops around the Indian Ocean, crossing the Equator muliple times as it strengthens to the strongest storm on record before it crosses South Africa, moves into the South Atlantic, crosses the Equator again to move into the North Atlantic before destroying the U.S. East Coast as a Sandy-style storm. --Steve820 16:57, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *Diamondra - Becomes a VITC/C5, crosses the Equator as one, and then slams into southwewestern India as a Category 2 storm. AndrewTalk To Me 10:05, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *Eunice - Hits south Africa, moves across Africa into the South Atlantic, and eventually hits Brazil as a cat 3. Ryan1000 03:01, July 27, 2014 (UTC) *Fundi - *Glenda - *Haliba - *Ikola - *Joalane - *Kesha - Because this warrior of a storm is such a cannibalistic animal, she will blow up Africa while the clock is going TiK ToK, meanwhile residents of Africa are too busy gathering timber to protect their homes. Well, they R who they R. “i liek turtlez 19:43, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *Lugenda - *Mahara - *Nathan - *Oscar - *Puleng - *Quenelle - *Roselina - *Sitara - *Tarik - *Umali - *Vuntu - *Wezi - *Xolani - *Yolande - *Zita - Informal betting on strongest storm name (Eunice) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Adjali - *Bansi - *Chedza - --Steve820 16:57, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *Diamondra - *'Eunice -'' WINNER!!' (150 mph, 900 mbars)' Ryan1000 03:01, July 27, 2014 (UTC)' *Fundi - 145 mph, 905 mbar. AndrewTalk To Me 10:05, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *Glenda -Supportstorm (talk) 16:45, September 16, 2014 (UTC) *Haliba - *Ikola - *Joalane - *Kesha - DUH!!! “i liek turtlez 19:43, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *Lugenda - *Mahara - *Nathan - *Oscar - *Puleng - *Quenelle - *Roselina - *Sitara - *Tarik - *Umali - *Vuntu - *Wezi - *Xolani - *Yolande - *Zita - Informal betting on highest winds (150 mph) Winds are 3-minute sustained. *100 or less - *105 - *110 - *115 - *120 - 'Ryan1000' 03:01, July 27, 2014 (UTC) *125 - *130 - *135 - --Steve820 16:57, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *140 - *145 - (Fundi) AndrewTalk To Me 10:05, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *'150 - WINNER!! '(Eunice)'' Supportstorm (talk) 16:45, September 16, 2014 (UTC) *155 - *160 - *More than 160 (highly unlikely) - KE$HA SEBERT! “i liek turtlez 14:29, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Informal betting on lowest pressure (900 mbars) Pressures are in ranges per 5 mbars. *Above 960 - *960-956 - *955-950 - *949-945 - *944-940 - *939-935 - Ryan1000 03:01, July 27, 2014 (UTC) *934-930 - *929-925 - *924-920 - *919-915 - --Steve820 16:57, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *914-910 - Supportstorm (talk) 16:45, September 16, 2014 (UTC) *909-905 - (Fundi, 905) AndrewTalk To Me 10:05, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *'904-900 -'' NO WINNER!!' (Eunice)'' *899-895 (SWIO record low, Cyclone Gafilo in 2004) - *894-890 - *889-885 - *884-880 - *879-875 - *874-870 - (Worldwide record low, Typhoon Tip in 1979, 870 mbar) *Less than 870 - (exceptionally unlikely) kesha “i liek turtlez 14:29, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Informal betting on final storm name (Joalane) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Adjali - *Bansi - *Chedza - *Diamondra - *Eunice - *Fundi - *Glenda - *Haliba - *Ikola - *'Joalane -'' NO WINNER!!' *Kesha - Why not end with a pop singer? :P AndrewTalk To Me 10:05, August 10, 2014 (UTC) I agree! We should end with a famous pop singer! :D --Steve820 16:57, August 10, 2014 (UTC) I know, right? This place about to blow-ow-ow-oh-oh-oh! “i liek turtlez 19:44, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *Lugenda - 'Ryan1000' 03:01, July 27, 2014 (UTC) *Mahara - *Nathan -Supportstorm (talk) 16:45, September 16, 2014 (UTC) *Oscar - *Puleng - *Quenelle - *Roselina - *Sitara - *Tarik - *Umali - *Vuntu - *Wezi - *Xolani - *Yolande - *Zita - Informal betting on longest-lasting storm (Joalane, 9 days) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Adjali - *Bansi - *Chedza - --Steve820 16:57, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *Diamondra - *Eunice - *Fundi - Lasts 14 days while spanning the SWIO region. AndrewTalk To Me 10:05, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *Glenda - *Haliba - 'Ryan1000' 03:01, July 27, 2014 (UTC) *Ikola - *'Joalane - NO WINNER!!' (Joalane lasted 9 days)'' *Kesha - Too busy gathering timber. “i liek turtlez 19:46, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *Lugenda - *Mahara - *Nathan - *Oscar - *Puleng - *Quenelle - *Roselina - *Sitara - *Tarik - *Umali - *Vuntu - *Wezi - *Xolani - *Yolande - *Zita - Informal betting on number of deaths (111) No betting on death tolls that currently exist. *Less than 50 - --Steve820 16:57, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *50-100 - Ryan1000 03:01, July 27, 2014 (UTC) *'100-200 - ''WINNER!! '(111 total deaths)'' About 153 fatalities. AndrewTalk To Me 10:05, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *200-300 - *300-400 - *400-500 - *500-600 - *600-700 - *700-800 - *800-900 - *900-1000 - *1000-2000 (record high, Cyclone Leon-Eline from the 1999–2000 SWIO season) - *Greater than 2000 (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on damage totals (46.4 million) No betting on damage totals that currently exist. *Less than 10 million - *10-20 million - *20-30 million - *30-40 million - *'40-50 million - ''WINNER!!' (damage totals near 46.4 million)'' --Steve820 16:57, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *50-60 million - Ryan1000 03:01, July 27, 2014 (UTC) *60-70 million - *70-80 million - Roughly $75 million. AndrewTalk To Me 10:05, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *80-90 million - *90-100 million - *100-150 million - *150-200 million - *200-250 million - *250-287 million (record high, Cyclone Dina from the 2001-2002 SWIO season) - *More than 287 million (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on number of subtropical storms (None) Subtropical depressions count too. And no betting on storms that have already formed. *'None - ''NO WINNER!!' *1 - 'Ryan1000' 03:01, July 27, 2014 (UTC) One SD, Two. AndrewTalk To Me 10:05, August 10, 2014 (UTC) --Steve820 16:57, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *2 - *3 - *More than 3 - Informal betting on number of off-season storms (None) How many storms do you think will form off-season? P.S: A storm that forms in April but persists into May, or a crossover from the AUS region, counts as an off-season storm. *'None - WINNERS!! Ryan1000 03:01, July 27, 2014 (UTC) --Steve820 16:57, August 10, 2014 (UTC)''' *1 - MTS Adjali. AndrewTalk To Me 10:05, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *2 - *3 - *More than 3 -